Et si Wilson était entré ?
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: 7x01 Et si au lieu de snober Wilson House le laissait entrer ?


« Vaudrais mieux que tu te mette derrière moi »

Se doutant de ce que House voulais faire, Cuddy ne se posa pas de questions et se mit derrière lui. La bouteille de Champagne explosa dans les mains de House sans le blesser heureusement. L'explosion fit éclater de rire nos 2 amants. Cependant un bruit les arrêta…quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte.

« House tu es là ? »

C'était Wilson , ils se figèrent devaient-ils le laisser rentrer au risque de briser leur moment, ou alors l'ignorer en sachant que Wilson n'abandonnerait pas de si tôt ?

Cuddy brisa le silence :

« laisse le entrer »

« non »

Cuddy pencha la tête pour lui faire ses yeux de biche quand elle faisait ça il ne disait toujours oui , il ne résistait jamais à ses yeux bleu-gris. Et elle le savait très bien. Comme prévu il céda : « d'accord, mais pas de plan à 3… »dit-il en faisant une grimace de dégout . « Promis »répondit-elle en rigolant. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir à son ami qui commençait à sérieusement tambouriner à la porte .

House ouvrit la porte et d'une manière très théâtrale demanda :

« Wilson mon ami quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »

Wilson (qui n'avait pas remarqué Cuddy dans le coin de la pièce) :

«- J'ai parlé à Forman…

-Ah

-Et aussi à quelques médecins qui ont entendu ta dispute avec Cuddy sur Trenton hier !

-Cuddy à oubliée » Annonça House

« Je sais que tu as une mémoire plutôt sélective House mais sûrement pas Cuddy ! »

« Si en fait c'est pardonné » lui répondit une voix féminine et familière.

Wilson fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête pour apercevoir la propriétaire de la voix . Il aperçu Cuddy en sous-vêtements ne portant sur elle que la chemise de House. Son cœur loupa un battement. « Cuddy mais que..Que…avec… ? »

« Wilson, souffla House, je t'ai déjà expliqué que pour faire une phrase il faut un sujet , un verbe ET un complément »

Wilson regardait ses amis à tour de rôle ! Il était sur le cul !Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cuddy se rapprocha de House et se glissa sous son bras. House en profita pour mettre sa main sur la hanche de sa , désormais, compagne. Wilson réussis enfin à articuler quelques mots :

« c'est pas une blague alors ?vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais House fut plus rapide.

« Tu comprend vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps cricket ! » Cuddy frappant gentiment l'épaule de House et répondit plus sérieusement cette fois

« oui »

Wilson qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles se contenta de rester là bouche bée. House allais le mettre dehors quand Wilson se rappela d'un détail :

« Et Lucas ? Vous ne devriez pas vivre ensemble ? » Lâcha l'oncologue tel une bombe.

House se pencha vers Cuddy et lui murmura assez fort cependant pour qui Wilson l'entende : « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser entrer , c'est une vrai commère ! »Cuddy ria.

« Et vous riez à ses commentaires maintenant ! » se vexa Wilson

« Mais vous êtes vraiment une commère lui signala Cuddy.

House lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la tempe « Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord sunshine ! »

L'oncologue se figea comment il avait appelé Cuddy ?Il n'en revenait pas

« Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait du terrible diagnosticien ? » Demanda Wilson.

Pour toute réponse Cuddy lui répondit en lui tendant la main : « Lisa Cuddy enchantée… »

House la coupa , « Je te dirais bien ce qu'elle m'a fait mais tu es trop jeune cricket ça pourrait heurter ta sensibilité ! » Wilson fit signe pour montré qu'il était outré !

Cuddy ria et ajouta « Avant de me voir accuser d'adultère sachez que j'ai rompu avec Lucas hier soir… » « et que j'ai fini la soirée dans les bras du plus beau et plus talentueux des diagnosticien » continua House

« Et le plus modeste » termina Cuddy en riant !

Pour mettre fin a la conversation et à la visite de Wilson House lança « Bon Wiwi , tu dois partir maintenant ,papa et maman ont des choses à faire et … »Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais il fut couper pas Wilson . « Je ne VEUX pas savoir ! » arrêtant House d'un signe de la main, il sourit à Cuddy et sortit raccompagner par House .Le diagnosticien alla ensuite rejoindre Cuddy. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. L'endocrinologue en profita pour placer ses mains derrière la nuque de House en caressant distraitement ses cheveux poivre et sel qu'elle aimait tant ! Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du diagnosticien lui sourit.

« Alors comme ça je suis « sunshine » ? » ria-t-elle

« Ben j'avais aussi sucre d'orge, bébé d'amour ou encore Cuddy electra … »

Elle lui sourit « c'est bon c'est bon ! sunshine me convient très bien » Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux océan , lui offrit son plus beau sourire , se mit sur la pointe de pieds et captura ses lèvres .Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer !

FIN


End file.
